When you say it
by Enx2103
Summary: Put yourself in her position.All she needs is recognition.Love's not enough when you say it.Don't you know you gotta mean it' Max is cheating on Casey...Derek trys to help.
1. Chapter 1

**When you say it.  
****Disclaimer:** I still don't own LWD or Sleepless nights by Faber Drive  
**AN**: Most likely a two shot I thought up. It's kind of a song-fic. I was inspired while listening to my ipod  
Here's part of the song that I was inspired:

_Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way,  
I'd corner him and say..._

_Put yourself in her position.  
All she needs is recognition.  
Love's not enough when you say it.  
Don't you know you gotta mean it?  
Screwing up the best thing ever, is something you'll regret forever_  
Enjoy.

Faber Drive- SLeepless Night

* * *

They had grown close over the years. They were best friends basically. But don't get me wrong, they still fought. But at the end they would usually laugh it off. Or Derek would buy her her favorite chocolate and apoloquiez, but only when it was real big. And No the never got together. Sure they had feelings for each other. This is Derek and Casey where talking about, the feelings were obvious. Except of course to each other. No one ever told them they would just deny it. So no one ever spoke about it.

On the day of Casey's wedding, when the priests ask if any one objected a few people where hopping Derek would get the guts and just do it. All eyes on him. But he just sat there quietly watching the girl he was crazy about marry a guy he couldn't stand.

Max. Him and Casey where basically on and off until Max asked her to marry him. Derek no doubt hated max but he tolerated him. For Casey's sake that is. Only for Casey. Anything for Casey.

Knock. Knock.  
"Coming," Said Casey rushing to the door.  
Opening it and finding Derek there. A smile broke out on her face but she quickly caught herself and instead crossed her arms over her chest.

"Venturi," She said pretending to be mad.

"Come on Casey. You can't still be mad."

She stepped aside from the door letting him inside. Max wasn't home. He was working late -again.

Derek stepped inside making his way to the living room and making himself comfortable as he always does when he's in her house.

"Yes I can Derek. How dare you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Case, I told you I had to leave on the 23rd, you know that."

"Yeah but you didn't come to say goodbye to me." She said pouting . Oh he loved that face he just wanted to cup her chin and kiss her. But he couldn't she was a married woman.

"Caseyyy," He dragged her name out as she walked into the kitchen and he followed her.

"Business trip my ass. Yeah, yeah you were going to Florida but you could have dropped by for a few minutes the day before Der!"

"Case this is FLORIDA. You know beach, sun, bikinis. A possible woman to make my wife."

"Ugh pig Derek." She said feeling slightly jealous but she pushed it aside as always. You see Derek wasn't married yet, they were still both in their early 20s. Sure Derek went on dates. But he could never stop comparing them to Casey so it never lasted that long.

"Ok ok. I come with gifts," he said hopeful that shed forgive him.

She couldn't help but smile."Alright. Let's see what you got me?"

**Later on that night...**

"Case you're a complete loser you know that?" he said laughing.

"Whatever Venturi." she said shoving him.

Just then her phone rang, caller ID read max.

"Hey Max."

"Hey babe. Uh listen I won't be home till late. Don't wait up."

"Still working?" she asked annoyed.

"Um…no. I'm going out with a few clients."

"Um…alright I guess."

"Casey baby…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

She remained quiet for a minute.  
"Yeah I know. Love you too." She said hanging up.

"He's staying out late, huh?" Derek asked.

"Yeah."She said

"Case why do you put up with him. You could do so much better."

"He loves me Der." She said shrugging.

"Is love enough when you say it?"

"Let's not talk about this please Derek. "

"Alright. I'm just saying he doesn't show it I mean if I had a girl like you I would never go out always stay in. Even when he's home you guys don't even talk and when you talk you fight and when- "

Then Casey through a pillow at his head

**Later on that night...**"Case I'm just crash here it's already 3."

"Sure Der. I'm going to bed. Night." She said kissing his forehead.

"Casey that's disgusting," he whined.

He heard he laugh, and that just made him smile some more. See the truth wasn't that it was late. He just wanted to have a little talk with Max. So he stood up watching hockey reruns until 4:30, when max finally came home.

"Hey Derek." Max said when he saw him in the living room.

"Hey max. Uh can we talk?"

" Um… can it wait till morning?"

"Nah I'll be out of here before you're up."

Max took a seat on the opposite couch. "Alright go head."

"Max, I know, and Casey knows too."

"Knows what?"Max said innocently.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair.  
"You know you go two new hickeys on your neck right?"

"Uh yeah, that was Casey." Max said blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

"And you smell like perfume."

"Casey's perfume." Max countered.

"Nah Casey doesn't wear that stuff Max. You know she's into jus the vanilla stuff nothing to fruity. And you can't tell me that the lipstick stain on your collar was Casey because we both know Casey wouldn't let you walk out the house with a dirty shirt on. And you don't have your wedding ring on your left hand"

Max remained quiet. Just staring at the floor.  
"She knows?"

"She knows max. You don't even love her do you?"

"Nah, I love her Derek."

"Loves not enough when you say it Max. Show her! Stop doing this shit to her. Take her out to dinner. Buy her her favorite flower. Have a movie night. Go on vacation with her. Show her off to your friends. Be proud that she's your girl. Damn Max," Derek temper was rising fast. His voice woke Casey up. After she realizes he was talking to Max she tip toed to closer to the door to listen better.

"Don't tell me how to love her Derek. I love her, okay?"

"How can you say that Max? How can you say you love her when you come home late all the time. Why are you doing this to her?"

"Cause damnit Derek, she's not mine ok? Never was mine. And never will truly be mine." Max said his voice rising this time.

"What are you talking about max? She's your wife!" Derek said getting madder and madder.

"She never loved me Derek."

"Again with this shit? She wouldn't have married you if she didn't."

"Okay she may love me. But not like you Derek."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh. I'm sick and tired of this begin a secret. She. Loves. You. Just as much as you love her Derek. And no one talks about it because you two deny it. But hell Derek even I thought you were going to call off the wedding that day."

"Casey doesn't love me Max." Was all Derek said this time he voice low, Casey barley heard it.

"She does. And I can't stand being second best Derek. Listen she loves you and I know you love her to. I love her, a lot but I'm not competing for her. You already won. Now I don't know what you're going to do but you know where to find me if you need me. Goodnight." He said getting up and going to bed. Casey (quietly) ran back into her room.

_'Well at least someone finally told him'_ Casey thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Liked it so far? Reviews would be very helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

**When you say it**  
**Disclaimer:** Still dont own anything  
**AN:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was having writers block and some other issues. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Derek didn't know what to do the next day. Honestly the just wanted to make Casey his. But he couldn't help but think 'what if she doesn't really love me'. All those doubts flooded his mind until he took a walk down memory lane. All the _almost kisses_ they would have shared. All the fighting when they were younger, he just wanted to get her attention. And every time a boy broke her heart he would be there to pick up the pieces. And anytime his life started spinning out of control Casey would be right there to make it right. He started to think that maybe it was true. Maybe Casey did actually love him.

He needed to talk to max. But he was nervous. Not that he was scared of Max, no never. But what are you suppose to say the husband of the woman you're trying to get? He didn't want to sound to wrong but Max did seem to give me the green light. Still he wasn't exactly sure on how to go about it.

"Hello." Max answered

"Max, its Derek." He said said

" Hey, What's up ?"

"Um… I thought about what you said."

"About Casey?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And, if what you said is true, if she loves me, what are you going to do?"

"Divorce Derek."

"Are you sure your willing to lose her?"

"I told you before Derek. I really do love her. I love her enough to let her be happy whether that means with or without me."

"Wow you do love her."

"I'm not that bad of a guy Derek."

"Alright. So um… I don't know how to say this but um…Don't come home tonight."

"Got plans?"

"Well I don't know, I'm going to tell her how I feel and see if she's feeling it back, like you say."

"Alright. Well I guess I should say good luck."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. But Derek, if you guys do get together, promise me you'll do whatever it takes to make her truly happy."

"You don't have to worry about that, I promise."

After a successful yet somewhat awkward conversation with Max Derek had to formulate a plan. Something very Derek, Something that Casey couldn't be able to deny. It was going to be a long day.

**LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD**

"Case we need to talk."Derek started.

"Are you braking up with me Der?" she asked trying to contain her laughter.

"Come on case this is serious" He said.

"Oh.What happened Der?" She asked getting worried.  
  
"Um…I really don't know how to tell you case."

"Just tell me, please."

He grabbed her hands in his and started to get nervous.  
"Um case...it's been brought to my attention that…"

"That?" she said anxiously. Hopping hell admit he loves her.

"That Max is gay."

"DER-EK!!" she yelled pushing him back into the couch.

"Here I was thinking you were going to tell me something serious and you tell me you think my husband's gay." She said crossing her arms over her chest Derek started cracking up.

"It's not funny Venturi!"

"Casey, I think Max is having an affair with another man." He said in between laughs.

"DEREK! Ugh I can't stand you. I know you don't like max okay I know it. But you don't have to say something like that. Shit Derek!"  
The fact that Casey was actually cursing made him stop laughing and get down to business.

"Case." He said gently trying to hold her hand.

"No Derek." She said trying to pull away from him, but he didnt let her.

"Please Casey." She wouldn't even look at him.

"Alright so don't say I didn't warn you then."

"Warn me abou- " She was cut off my feeling every part of Derek's body pressed against hers as they were sinking deeper into the couch. Derek's lips against hers alone were enough to make Casey's body weak. Everything was forgotten until the lack of air started to burn their lungs.

"Derek Venturi what was that?" Casey said softly and slightly out of breath while running her finger through his hair.

"Case you know I'm no Ivan Hoe, or whatever his name is. You know I'm just me, Derek Venturi. So I had to tell you that I loved you in a Derek venturi kind of way. Get you mad enough that your face gets all red and when you pout your lips and all that, then take you down. I'm sorry I didn't confess my love to you through some sappy poem or something mushy like that that you would have liked but… This is me case." He said looking down into her eyes since he was still above her.

Suddenly Casey's thoughts turned to max. She didn't love him but she did care about him. And even though she knew max was cheating on her every night, she didn't think it was fair to do that same to him. She still was Casey McDonald deep down. Never really was Casey Miller, it dosnt even sound right.

"I can't do this Der." She said sadly.

Derek realized his body weight must be crushing her, So he shifted over slightly. "Can't do what case?"

"I cant do this to Max. What about Max Derek?"

"I talked to him case. He said as long as I made you happy he was alright with it."

"So this is real? Not just some random moment of lust right?" She asked hopeful.

Derek laughed. "No this isn't a 'moment of lust'. This is real case. And you know I realized that Max isn't that bad of a guy I'm _almost_ feeling sorry for him. You know since I'm taking his girl and all."

"You feel bad for him huh?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"I said almost case. But I know how he treated you, so no I don't feel bad."

"So now what Venturi?" she asked lacing her fingers through his.

"Well I was going to show you how much I loved you but _someone_ just had to started talking and interrupt me." He said acting annoyed.  
  
"You love me huh?" she asked smile.

"Yup, a little something like that" He said with a smirk. That oh so sexy smirk, that make Casey want to jump him. And that was all it took, because this time she actually could jump him like she always wanted.

**Later on that night…  
**  
"Der."

"Yeah case?" he asked half asleep.

"I never did get to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Tell you that I love you." And he smiled.

"I love you to Casey, with all your dorkyness and klutzy glory and all."

"Derek way to kill the mood."

"Get use to it princess. Didn't I tell you I'm no Ivan hoe?"

"Yeah."she said "But you're my Derek venturi."

"And I have absolutely no problem being yours, princess."

* * *

**A/N**- First off, No offences to anyone! I just needed Derek to talk about max, something that would get Casey really mad. So I apologize for that if I offended anyone. Theres one more chapter to go, which is going to be pretty short, Sort of like the epilogue. So thanks for all the readers and I hope you **_REVIEW_**.


End file.
